ANOTHER CHAOS DAY
by Flaylda
Summary: My first COMEDY fic. Don’t like don’t read. Just a collection of Mibu Clan’s lunatic stories. Warning with the language. Some of insane people, and that's all. Chap 3 updated!
1. Fubuki's Misery

**ANOTHER CHAOS DAY**

My first COMEDY fic. Don't like don't read. Just a collection of Mibu Clan's lunatic stories…

**FUBUKI'S MISERY**

Summary: Shin Rei seemed to be getting much of mental-illness. He spent his time acting like Harry Potter. Meanwhile, The Goyouseis were getting bored of their usual routines, so they planned to do 'something', using The Water Goyousei's lunacy…

Down. Down as deep as the deepest depth. That was a right phrase for describing the pity condition of The Taishirou Leader, Fubuki. Remind yourself not to get close to him. A mere human would end up killed by his death glance, or only by his murderous aura. What happened to this, usually, cool-minded Taishirou? A good question, it was.

As rarely happened, The Goyouseis were so bored that they absent mindedly trying to play their mockery on Fubuki. They DID it. And strangely, they were success. Now The Taishirou Leader spent his precious time locking himself in his room, sobbing at his cruel fate.

Okay, I shall give you the complete story.

A few days ago…

"What? Play on Fubuki-sama? Oh, no, Ron! You must be insane! Professor McGonagall will kill us!" Shin Rei yelled in a false-Harry Potter-style. More important, was there any Ron or McGonagall there? A pretty-mad Shin Rei, he was.

"What on love and peace are those Ronnie and Mackey?" Chin Mei questioned idly. "Well, Shine Ray my Babe, you better concentrate on my explanation. Let me repeat. Your job is to pull Fubukey to this Goyousei Room, and just when he arrived, we shall attack him with Shinhochin-Taishisei fusion thecnique, understood?"

Shin Rei frowned.

"Oh, no, Ron. Even Malfoy's inner-self of troublemaking won't agree with you!" Shin Rei sighed heavily. "Don't you realized how much we have troubles with that old-frog Umbridge? Don't you realize that our one more false action will successfully expel us?" Shin Rei began to tearing. The other Goyouseis eyed him as if he was mad or something (Yes, he WAS!). "Sob… and Hagrid will never come back from Azkaban! And, please, Ron… Filch's whip! And-" but before The Water Goyousei could finish his phrase, a nice jab from Hotaru had already landed on top of his silver head. Shin Rei cried in pain.

"Keikoku, please hold yourself. I think Shin Rei 's only having a daily stress," Saisei said as she turned to Shin Rei and asked, "right, Shin Rei?"

Shin Rei shook his head. "No… My name IS not Shin Rei! My name's Harry Potter! Don't you hear it? I'm THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER!" His insanity went worse.

"…See? That's why I hate water." Hotaru muttered under his breath. "They are insane."

"I'M THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER! KEEP IN YOUR MIND, LOUSY-MERE-MORTALS!" Shin Rei was now screaming so loud that The Crimson King, in The Red Room, could hear him.

"Ruru, do you hear something?" The King asked.

"… No?" the baby answered.

"I'M THE FAMOUS-"

"Enough, Shin Rei! We 're talking about serious situation (AN: What 'serious'? ;)!" Saisei suddenly burst out. Shin Rei was somewhat being taken aback. "Ugh… my name is truly Harry Potter… but… Fine, Cho. I will do it." he muttered, now referring Saisei as Cho Chang.

The Undead Goyousei shook her head as she wondered where in the world The Real Shin Rei was.

Saishi yawned in her sexy-fashion. "Ahhh… I'm bored. Saisei's right, Shin Rei. You must do it. Or we should use Chinhasei-Shiru on your triangle pony," she said sexily. Shin Rei frowned again.

"Damn you, Pansy Parkinson! I DO hate your style! Where's your Malfoy? Why don't you show your big chest in front of him?" he mocked. Saishi looked a bit of unimpressed.

At that time, Taihaku stood up and threw Shin Rei away for meters, had lost all his patience.

"FUCK YOU FILCH!" was all the other Goyouseis heard from Shin Rei's mad mouth before he disappeared as a clinking little light on the sky.

"Fuh. Thanks, Taihaku," Saisei said in relief. The leader of Goyousei nodded, though he seemed so much unimpressed to be called 'Fuck Filch'.

Meanwhile, Shin Rei luckily landed right in front of Fubuki…

"Shin Rei, my son. What are you doing here, in front of The Taishirou Palace?" Fubuki asked solemnly. Shin Rei suddenly jumped up and wore his battle position. "You're unworthy to greet me, you old frog Umbridge!" The Water Goyousei yelled in rage.

Fubuki wasn't raged out immediately. Rather, as the plan said, he brought Shin Rei back to The Goyousei Palace where the five others had made their way for hiding perfectly. Taihaku camouflaged as a statue of Ashura. Chin Mei weirdly possible in making himself fit to a small vase. Hotaru masqueraded as a fire in the fireplace. Saishi and Saisei jumped into a wardrobe. With all those 'unusual' disguises, Fubuki strangely fooled. "Just what is this case, Shin Rei?" The Leader of The Taishirou asked.

"I'm not Shin Rei! I'm The Famous Harry Potter!" Shin Rei shouted as he wore his battle position, again. "Mentioned my name incorrectly means a challenge for me! Let's DUEL!" All in a sudden, Shin Rei pulled out a wand from his pocket.

A harsh wind blew, wiping Shin Rei's silver pony. The Taishirou Leader noticed a thunder-shaped scar on his student's forehead.

"What the-?" Fubuki confused.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Shin Rei had already yelled the disarming charm. In a blink, a shaft of red light burst out from Shin Rei's wand and crushed Fubuki's sword, throwing it three meters behind. All the hiding Goyousei gave silent applauses for Shin Rei's sensation. (If only he WAS really Shin Rei. I hope so).

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Shin Rei swung his wand once more. Fubuki's body stiffed. "_Stupefy_!" Fubuki slipped into faint.

The other Goyouseis jumped out from their hiding place simultaneously as they gave The Liquid Master the greatest applause, since no one could defeat Taishirou until that historic time. But it didn't last for long time. When they saw Hishigi reached The Goyousei Palace, they jumped again into their places.

"Fu… buki?" Hishigi said confusingly as his eyes caught an unmoving body of his leader. "Shin Rei? What in the world happened?"

"Pe-Peter Pettigrew?" Shin Rei recognized Hishigi as Wormtail. "You TRAITOR! You killed my parents! _Crucio_!" he cried out the Unforgivable Cruciatus Curse. It landed right on Hishigi's censored, which successfully produced a screaming-like-butchered-pig-Hishigi.

Clapping from the other Goyouseis echoed once again..

"(S&SD sa !$#hjkfgR&&!" Hishigi screamed like hell. If only Yu'an didn't come at the next second, no doubt that the black-dressed Taishirou would end up as pity as Mrs and Ms Longbottom.

"Hey, Wazz'up?" the blind Taishirou questioned as he reached The Goyousei Palace with Tokito. "We heard some noises. What's goin'on?"

"Wow. Yu'an, look at it!" the youngest Taishirou said as he jerked his head at the unmoving body of Fubuki and the shaking body of Hishigi. "What exactly has done on them?"

"Um… It is impossible if SHIN REI is the one who did it, right?" Yu'an asked doubtfully as his blind eyes caught an innocent-looking Shin Rei standing beside the two bodies of fallen Taishirou. He gasped as he saw the expression on the silver-haired boy's face.

Shin Rei was now eyeing him in a mixture of happiness and unbelievable expression. "Si-Sirius?" was all Yu'an could hear from the boy's muttering mouth.

"SIRIUS! You're ALIVE!" Shin Rei suddenly yelled as he grabbed Yu'an's wrist. "Oh God, I'd thought you're dead! And… Lupin!" The Water Controller yelled again when he saw the open-mouthed-Tokito. "Really, what are you guys doing here?"

"Release me!" Yu'an tried to get off Shin Rei's grab.

All of a sudden…

"Yu-Yu-Yu'an-sama?" Shin Rei said questioningly as he saw himself grabbing at The Blind Taishirou. He released his grab in a rush. "What are you… what am _I_ doing here?"

"Cool. Now he's lost his memory!" Tokito said amazingly when she saw Shin Rei's sudden changing of personality. Silently, she observed that the thunder-shaped scar on the silver-headed-boy's forehead was fading.

"Tokito-sama?" Shin Rei eyed the still-amazed-Tokito, while Yu'an was busying himself to heal Fubuki and Hishigi.

Five minutes later, all the Goyouseis had stopped their camouflages, and either Fubuki or Hishigi was perfectly restored to health by Yu'an. In a normal condition, Shin Rei should be happy of his master's re-heal. But now, he felt a strong murderous aura from Fubuki and Hisigi, though he didn't know what the problems were.

"Shiiiiiiiinnnn Reeeeeeiiii…" a low, emphasized mentioning of The Water Goyousei's name bursted from Fubuki. Shin Rei gulped. "Yes, Fubuki-chama?" his tone suddenly came in a real innocent way.

Fubuki turned to his young student, which showed his smirking face, though it was a fury smirk. "Caaaan weee taaaaallllkk aaaa mmoooooommmeeeeeeeeeennntt?" The Leader of Taishirou 'questioned' as his evil smirk grew wider.

"…Yes." Shin Rei answered half-heartedly, knowing that nothing he could have done now.

Fubuki made his way carrying the silver haired boy to The Palace of Taishirou, while Shin Rei threw his pity glance to the other Goyouseis, pleading for a help. But they simply waved their hands and kissed goodbye for their beloved water-controller.

And the next thing happened was too brutal to be explained.

Back to the several days later…

Shin Rei's wound of Fubuki's torturing was so bad that he had to be 'fixed' for days. Saishi and Saisei, who were responsible in healing the silver-haired-boy, mentioned that his shape is too bad to be reconstructed, but they would do the best. (Wonder how bad was Shin Rei injured --;)

All The Goyouseis amazingly didn't get any detention , except Shin Rei of course. But as have been said before, Fubuki's mood decreased to the lowest level (while Hishigi stayed in his calm shape). No one had a good brave to get near him in last few days. The Crimson King itself seemed to be impressed of Shin Rei's action, since he was, too, a bit of bored in this time of the year.

However, a couple of weeks next, Fubuki had regained back his former cool, charismatic self. All the Goyouseis (except The Water One) groaned in disappointment, knowing that they're going to be bored again.

_TO BE CONTINUED _

Shinhochin-Taishisei: Shinrei-Hotaru-Chinmei-Taihaku-Saishi-Saisei Fusion Attack.

Chinhasei-Shiru: Chinmei-Taihaku-Saisei-Saishi-Hotaru Fusion Attack.


	2. The Name Fever: Call Me Umbridge

Oh yeah, the disclaimer. I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo or Harry Potter, but I do own the insanity…

AT LEAST! A REVIEW! Thanks for **Hyper Kid**. Really, THANK YOU! You're inspiring me to write more. Yeah, more of the crazier ones, I guess ; Reminder: please give applause for my dearest sister too, since I'm tagging along with her in creating this crazy story.

Chap 2 is up! So… just READ and REVIEW!

**NAME FEVER CALL ME UMBRIDGE!**

Chap summary: The god of insanity still played on Mibu Land's atmosphere. Started by Fubuki, who insisted everyone to call him 'Umbridge', all the Taishirou and Goyouseis found their new nicknames. And they were proud of it. Except the two mourning people: Yu'an and Hotaru…

Couple weeks had passed since the shameful scene of Shin Rei's lunacy. The situation continued to its usual, boring line. A great numbers of yawns echoed in each corner of Mibu Land.

For the time being, Fubuki was back to his cold shape. The Taishirou Leader had no longer troubled about the mockery Goyouseis played weeks ago. Or at least, everyone thought so…

It was a bright and sunny day. A member of lower class Mibu Army dared himself to knock on Fubuki's personal room, in case having a report he should be reported. "Excuse me, Master," the soldier asked, trying the best to sound polite.

"Go in," The spiky-haired Taishirou replied boringly. He was now sitting on his throne, playing with his black cat.

Doubtfully, the low class soldier took his steps into Fubuki's room. Then he bent down as the sign of his respect. "Long live Fubuki-sama," he greeted as one of his knees touched the floor.

"Umbridge-sama," Fubuki muttered as he tickled his cat's ears.

The soldier cocked a questioning eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

"Umbridge! Call me Umbridge!" Fubuki ordered. Well, he wouldn't admit it, but he started to like the name Shin Rei gave him in the previous accident. If only he knew it was a woman's name. Poor Taishirou.

The soldier shivered. "Master Am-bri-?"

"Umbridge! U-M-B-R-I-D-G-E, do you understand? UMBRIDGE!" Fubuki screamed in stress. "And if you EVER call me 'Fubuki-sama' anytime next, I assure you that you will have a nice trip to hell."

The soldier's trembling went worse. He nodded quickly, put his report somewhere on the floor, and mad his runaway from Fubuki's room (Oh yeah, Umbridge's room…) as fast as he could. Experiences told everyone on the Mibu Land not to mess with angered Fubuki.

Only in a day, the name became a famous trend. Everyone in Mibu Clan did no longer know 'Fubuki-sama'. They knew only 'Umbridge-sama'. Even The Crimson King seemed to be enjoying his time calling Fubuki 'My Dearest Old Frog' or 'Umbridge, My Sweetheart'. Insane.

The lunacy went to Hishigi, too. He was proud of his new name, Peter Pettigrew. He thought it was a mighty name. Insane.

The same way didn't play on The Blind Taishirou. His pride name was only one: Yu'an. That was why he swore to send anyone who called him 'Sirius-sama' to the heaven. _But I doubted if anyone in Mibu Clan may go to heaven,_ Yu'an thought matter-of-factly. That time, he was sitting on the stairs of Taishirou Palace's entrance.

"Sirius-sama, I bring an accounting report…" a servant of Yu'an said as he reached nearer to his master. A second next, the servant had been thrown to heaven. Or exactly, to hell.

"MY NAME IS YU'AN! NOT SIRIUS! DON'T FORGET IT ONCE YOU REACH THE HELL!" Yu'an screamed ragingly to his servant's soul (which was now floating to the blue sky). Really, he was proving his oath.

"Gods, what are you doing to your servant?" asked the voice of Tokito. Yu'an turned quickly. The Youngest Taishirou was now standing right before him, her face stuck in a questioning expression.

Tokito smiled and helped herself for a comfort sitting beside The Blind. "Really, Sirius. What brings you to such of madness?"

Yu'an spontaneously 'uppercutted' the girl. Tokito yelled in shock and pain. "What are you doing to my beauty jaw, Sirius?"

Yu'an knocked Tokito once more. "Stop. Calling me . Sirius." he said menacingly.

Tokito blinked. "Why? I think the name's cool," she argued.

"NO! 'Yu'an' is much cooler!" Yu'an argued back, "'Sirius' is too western-ish! It's a dirty name! Cursed name! FUCK NAME!" he didn't seem to be noticed that he was barking right in front of Tokito's ears. The Youngest Taishirou was almost hard of hearing.

"Stop yelling so loud! Everyone in the world could hear you!" Tokito yelled back. Yu'an blinked. Then he asked idly, "Really? I'm screaming that loud? Do you think the Americans could hear me?"

Tokito punched Yu'an's yellow head. "That's a connotative, you idiot!" she shot sharply. The Blind looked ashamed.

"Well," Yu'an started again, "Are you not disappointed? You accepted that ugly name 'Lupin'."

Tokito smirked. "I have asked the full name to Shin Rei. It's 'Remus Lupin'!" her eyes twinkling. "Isn't it a great name? Remus! Master Remus! Remus-sama! I AM REMUS-SAMA!" she screamed histerically in excitement. Insane.

"I think 'Tokito' is much better," The Blind Taishirou opinioned in a low tone.

But Tokito didn't seem to notice her company. She was now moonwalking around as she rapped, "Call me Remus Lupin, Babe… C'mon! C'mon!"

"Stop it, Tokito!"

"Remus, Babe… Remus, My Baby… Yeah! Yeah!"

Yu'an shook his head. "Really, I am the only sane person left in Mibu Land." he muttered.

Meanwhile, in Goyousei Palace, the new nicknames were becoming a trend as well…

"Call me Argus Filch!" Taihaku said dramatically as he posed as cool as possible.

"And I am Cho Chang," Saisei added as she, too, posed as sexy as possible.

"And me, Pansy Parkinson!" Saishi joined.

"Don't forget to count me, Professor Albus Dumbledore," Chin Mei stated as he spread his fans which were now decorated of 'I AM DUMBLEDORE' sentences. Shin Rei was the one who gave him the 'Albus Dumbledore' name. Well, maybe because they both were eye-glassed and loved peace… (nonsense ;)

"And I am, The Famous Harry Potter," Shin Rei said charismatically, marked the end of the introducing. "WE ARE HOGWARTS RANGER!" the five of them shouted simultaneously as they formatted something they called 'Hogwarts Ranger Formation'. Insane.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…how about me?" Hotaru asked lowpitchedly as he pointed himself.

"You are uncounted," Shin Rei said mockingly. Hotaru was blank in a moment or two, and then he frowned, realizing that his brother didn't give him a new nickname.

In the meantime, The Crimson King had chosen the 'Voldemort' name for his new nick, which caused Shin Rei oftenly 'recurred' anytime he saw the king's face ("Voldemort, let's DUEL!"). However, 'Filch' always succeeded in calming him back to normal.

So there were two bemoaning humans now. Yeah, Yu'an and Hotaru, who was both busying themselves with grumbling words,

"My name is not Sirius… my name is not Sirius… my name is not Sirius! Curse the name… fuck the name… they stole my name… they stole it from us… MY PRECIOUS!" Yu'an grumbled in very similar way to Gollum in Lord of The Ring Saga. (AN: Great. Harry Potter first, Lord of The Ring next…)

"……………………………………….. I want a new name," was all Hotaru muttered about it as he eyed the blue sky.

Poor teacher and his student.

_TO BE CONTINUED _

I'm sorry this is short. But I swear I'll write longer for the next chap. And it will be crazier, too.


	3. THE GHOST?

**THE GHOST?**

_**Summary: Ouch it only needs three words to explain: A GREAT CHAOS!**_

It was a silent, nice Mibu daybreak. Or at least it was a silent and nice morning until a really thunderous scream echoed all over the Mibu Land,

"GGGHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSST!GHOOOST! GHHOOOOST! GHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOOOST! EVERY FUCKING ONE PLEASE OUT AND HEEEELP MEEE!"

The scream was then followed by the showin' up of Tokito the Taishirou, rushing out like a hell from her room in the Tsukikagejo Palace. In the next second, the green-haired girl had dashed to Fubuki's room.

"Umbridge-san!" he kicked the door of Fubuki's room, "HELP ME! There was a freaking ghost of Mu-"

"Tokito, OUT! OUT! I'm dressing can't you see?" Fubuki shrieked, taking any random fragment to cover his naked body.

"Oh..." Tokito blushed, "I'm so sorry!" she closed the door again.

Fubuki sighed in relief. But just when he put on his black cloak, the door swung open again.

"TOKITO, can't you just wait outside until I finished my-" Fubuki stopped when he realized that the figure that had just stepped into his room wasn't even Tokito. It was Hishigi.

"Umbridge..." Hishigi said with his flat tone, "there is... a ghost..." with that, he fainted.

"Peter!" Fubuki dashed and caught Hishigi's falling body, forgot about his half-naked appearance, "Hold on!"

"Um..." Tokito peeked from behind the door, her green eyes twinkling in uncertainty, "Have you finished dressing, Umbridge-san?"

Fubuki's eyes widened. "Argh! Not yet!" he released Hishigi's body, letting the scientist's black head crushed the ground, "Out, Tokito! I'm dressing!"

Tokito nodded and closed the door.

After five minutes straight, Fubuki finally finished putting all his pride suits. "You can come in, Tokito."

Tokito stepped into the room and screamed as her eyes caught the bloody head of Hishigi. "Peter! What in the world has happened on you?" Tokito squatted and started to shake Hishigi's body.

Fubuki's jaw dropped. "Ouch! I'm sorry, Peter!" he joined Tokito in squatting mode, examining if Hishigi was still alive.

"Does that mean you're the one who bring him into this condition?" Tokito asked Fubuki in terror.

"YES! But if he dies, you HAVE TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH, you hear?" Fubuki answered, suddenly became big and frightening.

"Um... alright..."

The door swayed open again.

"Who the hell now?" Fubuki muttered, nearly unheard.

"FUBUKI! THERE IS A GHOST! A GHOST!" It was Yu'an in an out-of-breath condition, just like if he had run from the furthermost corner of the Mibu Land.

Fubuki punched Yu'an's head. "My name's Umbridge!"

"Yeah, Umbridge or whatever, THERE IS A GHOST ON MY TERRITORY!"

Hishigi suddenly woke up. "Yes, I saw it too, Umbridge," he said, looked like even uncertain for himself, "It was the ghost of Mu..."

"What Mu?"

"Mu..."

"What Mu?"

"Mu... Mu... Mu..."

"WHAT MU? You're wastin' mine and your time and all the precious Taishirous' time!" Fubuki thumped Hishigi's head, causing more and more blood pouring from it, "Stop sounding like a cow and tell me what ghost you're keep telling about!"

"But I'm uncertain if it was him... he was dead..." Hishigi muttered.

"Come on! Wake up!" Fubuki slapped Hishigi to refresh him up, since he might take some serious damage from the recent crush.

Unexpectedly, Hishigi slapped back. Then happened a breathtaking slapping contest for at least five straight hours, with Tokito and Yu'an as the judge. They seemed like able to slap forever if Yu'an didn't stop them, seeing that both Fubuki and Hishigi's cheeks had hurt so bad.

"Alright," Fubuki played cool again (but his cool manner wasn't too success because his cheeks were terribly swollen), "Now just tell me this ghost's name."

"...Mu..." said Hishigi.

"...ra!" Tokito said.

"...ma..." said Yu'an.

"...sa!" they stated simultaneously.

Fubuki slapped the three Taishirous for telling something that so much impossible. Unluckily, the three Taishirous slapped back. The slapping contest happened again.

Then the door flew opened softly. The slapping contest stopped.

"FUBUKI-CHAAAAAN!" A figure of a smiling handsome man walked into Fubuki's room. His hair was bright blonde, and his eyes were lavender blue. He was no one but Muramasa.

Fubuki blinked. Hishigi blinked. Yu'an blinked. Tokito blinked. Five seconds later, they screamed simultaneously, "GGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOSSTTTTTTTT!"

The 'ghost' of Muramasa shook his head. "Er... I'm not-"

"Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! Where's the charms? Charms! Amulets! Namo abidabutsu... namo... nammoooooo!" Yu'an yelled. (AN: Namo abidabutsu is sort of Japanese charm... I dunno as well...)

"Yu'an, I'm really not-"

"NOOOOOO! Someone please call Jigoku Sensei Nube or something! In the name of the Goddess of Kannon, go away, ghost!" Tokito yelled, louder than Yu'an.

"Er... my dear niece, I'm not..."

"...Nehi-nehi aca-aca Galileo Galilei..." Hishigi said with a trembling voice. His face remained calm, but his hands and feet were moving like a ballerina.

"Ho...? Hishigi, where are you studying ballet? It's really nice, you know?" Muramasa's 'ghost' asked.

"Namoooooooo! Namonamonamonamoooo! Help! SOS! Our life is in danger!" Fubuki shouted as he ran all over the room, waving his hands like a Hawaiian Dancer.

"My, are you studying salsa, Fubuki-chan?" Muramasa's ghost commented in awe.

"Noooo! That ghost's speaking to me!" Fubuki cried.

A second later, the six Gouyouseis popped out from nowhere.

"What happened, Umbridge-sama?" Shinrei asked, posing his battling position.

"Ah, Harry! Help us!" Tokito yelled.

"Feel safe, Lupin-sama! We're here to protect you!" Shinrei said, while the ghost of Muramasa cocked his eyebrows. _Lupin? I don't know if my niece's name is Lupin... it's Tokito, right?_

"Don't you touch Lupin-sama, you Muramasa's ghost!" Shinrei said, standing in front of Tokito to protect her.

Unpredictably, Muramasa's ghost started to drop tears.

"Ugh! I'm sad!" the 'ghost' cried, covering his face with his hands, "why? I'm NOT ghost, but you keep declaring me as a ghost! You're evil! Evil! And who's Lupin? My niece's name is Tokito!"

"...Niece?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes. Why?" Muramasa stopped crying for a while.

"But he's your son, right?" Shinrei asked, confused.

"SHE is Fubuki's daughter!" Muramasa declared, causing a few gasps echoed.

"NO!" Fubuki yelled in dread, "He's lying!"

"Yes, you're lying, father!" Tokito said.

Muramasa started to cry again. "No, I'm not lying! You're evil, Fubuki! What do you mean by telling everyone that Tokito's my SON? Where's my dear, dear Fubuki-chan that used to run everywhere like a monkey and-"

"ENOUGH!" Fubuki covered Muramasa's mouth with his hand. It simply was a reflex. He knew that a ghost wouldn't be able to be touched. But...

"I... I can touch you?" Fubuki puzzled.

"Of course, because I'm not ghost! Where's my Hishigi-chan that used to tell me that he would marry me someday-"

"Don't go on anymore!" Hishigi joined Fubuki in covering Muramasa's mouth. Muramasa's tears flowed swifter and swifter.

"So if he can be touched, what is he?" Chin Mei asked.

"... a zombie?" Hotaru suggested.

Silent for eight seconds. Then they all screamed together, "ZOOOOMBIIIEEEEE!"

"ZOOOOMBIEEE! Zombie! Zombie! Zombie! Where's the silver bullets? Where's the onions?" Yu'an yelled as he went through the room, searching for any silver bullets or onions.

"It's vampire that can have been killed by silver bullets and onions, you idiot! We must cut his head away in a swing of sword!" Tokito said, drawing her sword.

"You-you're all cruel!" Muramasa cried louder and louder. But no one would hear him, of course.

"...kabaddikabadduukrabbadikrabadduucowoowoowoohoo!" Hishigi began to perform an Egyptian Snake Dance.

"Hishigi, I'm sure you're really talented in dancing... why don't you try to learn it seriously?" Muramasa's 'zombie' was so much admiring Hishigi's dance that he stopped crying and watched Hishigi instead.

"EVACUATION! EVACUATION! A ZOMBIE IS HERE! We can be affected by the T-Virus if we don't go out from this place!" Fubuki said like an emergency warning machine.

"I'm scared!" Chin Mei trembled, spreading his love and peace fan without any real logic.

"Everybody calm! I will protect you all!" Shinrei tried to play cool.

"... can you?" Hotaru asked sarcastically.

"You doubt me?"

"Aaaaah... I don't want to die yet... I haven't even had a fiancée..." Saishi said, creating a sympathizing expression as she said so.

"We better go out this room, Shinrei!" Saisei struggled to drag the Water Gouyousei out from the chaos.

"No! I have to protect Fubuki-sama and all the Taishirous!"

"God... please protect us from this zombie..." Tai Haku prayed.

"Don't pray a useless prayer! Help me to protect the Taishirous!" Shinrei raged out.

"Cut his head away in a swing of sword!"

"I don't have sword!"

"...Nehi-nehi Aca-aca Galileo Galilei..."

"Evacuation! T-Virus! Evacuatiiooonn!"

"... I'm bored..."

"I must protect the Taishirous!"

"Ah! My pimples will come out this way!"

"Shinrei, let's go out from this place!"

"For the sake of love and peace..."

"God, please protect us..."

"SHUT UP!" A really charismatic voice instantly shut all the chaos up. They turned to the source of voice, only to see the Muramasa. The flying Muramasa. Or exactly, the shining Muramasa that floated in the air.

"What the-?"

Muramasa smiled charmingly and said, "I have been holily resurrected..."

_TO BE CONTINUED _

**AN: ARGH! I'm sorry if this is weird... tehee... but I myself laughed when I read it... please review! What's the 'holy rebirth'? Find it in the next chapter! And one more: whatever you think, I'm not copying Lunarctick's Death Don't Rest! Thank you!**


End file.
